Miedo
by NaYaTo
Summary: ¿Qué sucede una noche en que Yuki intenta escapar otra vez? ¿Podrá Shuichi hacerlo entrar en razón? Y Yuki, ¿por qué te asusta tanto amar? OneShot. ShuxYuki Shonen Ai. Reviews Onegai! n.n


**Disclaimer:** Este fanfic está hecho con propósitos promocionales y no lucrativos. Todos los derechos se reservan a sus respectivos dueños.

**Nota autora:** OMG!! Owo Es el primer fanfic de Gravitation que escribo xD Y la verdad es que ni si quiera sé cómo se me ocurrió xD Simplemente estaba viendo las OVAS y fue como un flash de inspiración y comencé a escribir :3 Claro, luego vino lo de pulir detalles y ¡Presto! =D Espero de corazón que les guste =D Hice mi mayor esfuerzo así que no sean crueles ;w; Bueno, bueno, ¡vamos allá! (cara soñadora)

**Miedo**

**Por: NaYaTo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **

Otra vez. Otra vez lo mismo. Otra vez estaban peleando. ¿Por qué no podían tener una relación tranquila? Era lo único que pasaba por la mente de Shuichi, quien, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, miraba dolido y enojado como Yuki simplemente terminaba de ponerse la corbata para ir a trabajar.

-¿Te vas así sin más? – Preguntó con voz rota, recostado sobre la cama donde hace tan sólo horas se había entregado a Yuki una vez más. Vestía sus típicos shorts y su camisa desarreglada, con un tirante cayéndole por el hombro. Estaba destrozado por la indiferencia de Yuki, pero trataba de ser fuerte. El escritor simplemente tomó el bolso donde guardaba su laptop y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta sin mirarlo.

-Tengo una reunión con el equipo de la editorial. Llegaré tarde; no me esperes. – Dijo con un tono tan frío, que a Shuichi le helaron los gruesos. Entonces sucedió.

-¡Ya basta! – Dijo cansado del desprecio del mayor, poniéndose en frente de él, impidiéndole el paso. Yuki frunció el seño.

-Que te quites, ya te dije que…

-¡¡Me importa un carajo tu maldita reunión!! – Gritó Shuichi completamente encolerizado. Yuki se quedó de piedra. - ¡¿Cómo puedes poner el trabajo antes que nosotros?! – Preguntó aún sin poder tranquilizarse, pero sus pupilas temblaban y la voz se le quebraba. Parecía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento. - ¡¡Yo siempre dejo todo lo que tenga que hacer por ti!! ¡¡Pero tú…!!

-Shuichi, tranquilí…

-URUSAI!! – Yuki retrocedió un paso después de intentar acercarse al pelirrosa. Amplió mucho los ojos. Era la primera vez que veía tan enojado a Shuichi. Entonces el cantante elevó su vista hasta que las miradas de ambos se cruzaron. Yuki se sintió morir; Shuichi estaba llorando. - ¿Por qué…? – Preguntó entre sollozos, viéndolo con una mezcla de rencor y súplica. - ¿Por qué…? – Y entonces lo agarró fuertemente de la camisa. - ¡¿Por qué, Yuki?! – El escritor no sabía qué hacer. Shuichi se había agarrado con fuerza a su camisa y ahora sollozaba en su pecho. - ¡¿Es porque soy hombre?! ¡¿Es eso lo que…?!

-¡No es eso! – Exclamó Yuki bajando la vista y apretando los puños. Shuichi apretó los dientes.

-¡¿Entonces por qué…?!

-¡¡NO QUIERO PERDERTE!! – Interrumpió en un grito desesperado el mayor, tomándolo fuertemente de los hombros y aún sin levantar la vista. Shuichi se calló al instante. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Era la primera vez que Yuki le decía algo así; la primera vez que lo veía dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos; y la segunda vez… que lo veía llorar. – No quiero perderte, Shuichi… - Susurró el mayor con voz quebrada, mirando a los ojos del cantante, quien no cabía en sí de la impresión. – No quiero… yo… sin ti… - Entonces comenzó a derramar lágrimas. Shuichi sintió una punzada en el corazón. – No sé qué… Yo no sé… – No pudo más y simplemente lo estrechó con fuerza contra él. Shuichi amplió los ojos, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado dentro de su pecho. – Sin ti me muero… - Susurró con la voz entrecortada al oído del cantante. Shuichi no sabía qué hacer. Estaba muy emocionado; es más, estaba feliz. Pero no iba a dar tregua tan fácilmente. No esta vez. Necesitaba aclarar muchas cosas.

-¿Y crees que no me perderás evitándome? – Preguntó lo más duramente que pudo, porque por dentro se moría de ganas de mimarlo y consolarlo. Lo amaba, después de todo. Sintió como Yuki apretaba aún más su abrazo. Pero no hablaba, así que siguió. - ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Yuki? – Dijo con un tono de voz más suave, elevando sus brazos hasta el pecho del mayor, enredando sus manos en la azulada camisa. Yuki sollozó sobre su hombro.

-Porque tenía miedo. – Shuichi frunció el seño. ¿Miedo? – Tenía miedo… mucho miedo, Shuichi. – Yuki lo abrazó aún más fuerte. – Miedo a ser feliz, miedo a encontrar a alguien tan único como tú… tenía mucho miedo, porque era demasiado hermoso para ser real. – Shuichi sintió que dentro de él algo se quebraba. Ese era Yuki; SU Yuki. El verdadero Yuki. Un Yuki tímido, inseguro, miedoso, inocente… Ese era el verdadero Yuki, aquél que sólo él conocía. Ese Yuki que llevaba dentro de sí a ese pequeño niño que jamás pudo ser, por culpa de un maldito degenerado que le robó sus años de infancia. Por culpa de una maldita pistola que hizo que sus inocentes manos se mancharan de sangre. Por culpa del deseo egoísta de alguien. Y ahora, por fin, Yuki estaba sacando su verdadero "yo". Al fin había admitido, que tenía miedo.

Shuichi enterneció su mirada y deslizó sus manos desde el pecho del rubio hasta su espalda, abrazándolo tan cariñosamente que Yuki casi pudo sentir que estaba sobre una nube.

-Yuki… - Susurró Shuichi dulcemente en su oído, haciéndolo estremecer un poco. – No tienes por qué temer… Porque yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado, jamás te dejaré solo. Tampoco permitiré que te vuelvan a hacer daño. ¿Y sabes por qué? – Se separó un poco de él para verlo a los ojos. Su corazón se oprimió en una mezcla de sentimientos al ver su rostro empapado en lágrimas, y esos hermosos ojos ahora llorosos y tristes, que lo miraban casi con súplica. Se veía simplemente… hermoso. Sonrió tiernamente y acarició su mejilla. – Porque te amo, Yuki. – El rubio amplió los ojos. – Te amo más de lo que te puedes imaginar, y te prometo, te juro que jamás dejaré que vuelvan a dañarte. Porque tu dolor es mi dolor, y tu dicha es mi dicha. Te amo, Yuki. Te amo. – Susurró lo último con total devoción, para luego besar los labios de su amado y torpe escritor. Yuki primero no supo cómo reaccionar. Shuichi le había hablado de una manera tan transparente y sincera, que su corazón de pronto volvió a latir de la misma forma que cuando era tan sólo un niño. Un niño inocente y libre de culpas.

Y cuando sintió como Shuichi profundizaba más el beso, decidió dejar los pensamientos después, y por ahora dejarse llevar por el hermoso y cálido sentimiento que hace tiempo se estaba cobijando en su interior. Aquél sentimiento que había despertado dentro de él un muchachito tierno, escandaloso, frágil y hermoso, una noche en que se decidió salir a fumar un cigarrillo, gracias a una canción que, hasta el día de su muerte, agradecería haber criticado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Nota final:** xOx ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad, espero no haber cambiado mucho la personalidad de Yuki ñ.ñ pero es que creí que sería bueno que en algún momento fuera él quien necesitara consuelo : ) Es decir, Yuki también tiene su lado sensible, ¿no? (baba) owo ejem, ejem xD Ojalá que les haya gustado mucho el fic :D En serio me esforcé por hacer ver bien la tristeza de ambos xOx Y la verdad es que es el primer fic que hago de esta pareja y de esta serie así que no sean crueles con los tomatazos ;w; que al menos no estén podridos (? xD Bueno, bueno =) Me despido y por favoooooor déjenme un reviewsín~!! No cuesta nada ;D Bye !! nOn

Atte.

NaYaTo.


End file.
